The International Brotherhood of Teamsters (IBT) Consortium is applying for funding under the Hazardous Waste Worker Training (HWWT), Environmental Careers Worker Training Program (ECWTP), and Hazard Disaster Preparedness Training (HDPT) cooperative agreements to provide appropriate model training to a targeted population of workers engaged in activities related to hazardous materials and waste generation, removal, containment, transportation and emergency response. The IBT Consortium consists of 12 IBT Training Centers and the Rail Workers Hazardous Materials Training Program, representing nine rail unions. The long term objectives and specific aims of the IBT Consortium are to increase worker, community, and environmental safety by training workers to approperiately respond to accidental releases of hazardous materials, safely work on hazardous waste remediation projects, and to protect vital transportation infrastructure with respect to the transportation of hazwaste and hazmat via trucks, rail cars, and intermodal shipping containers. The IBT Consortium will access the nationwide population of targeted workers through established partnerships with appropriate unions to deliver training to 18,167 workers in the HWWT, 850 workers in the ECWT, and 2,650 workers in the HDPT, for a total of 21,667 workers trained during the 5-year project period. The target population of workers includes: remediation, construction workers; truck/rail transportation workers; warehouse workers; and airline workers. Under the HWWT program, the IBT Consortium will train workers on the DOT and OSHA requirements for first responders at the awareness level. This training will also comply with NIEHS Minimum Criteria. The HWWT will target workers on hazardous waste remediation projects, as well as those who transport hazardous materials. Through the ECWTP, the IBT Consortium will deliver high quality safety and health training to workers in underserved populations, providing the necessary skills to safely work on remediation projects in their respective communities. Pursuant to the HDPT training program, the IBT Consortium will deliver Awareness Level and Operations Level Emergency Response training with emphasis on the security of intermodal shipping containers and transportation of crude oil and ethanol by rail. The Consortium will deliver training through 12 fully equipped regional training centers and the Val Jahnke Training Academy; off-site training will be conducted at at hazardous waste and construction sites, local union halls, employer facilities, and other appropriate venues. All training will comply with the NIEHS Minimum Criteria for Worker Training.